Toad
' Mortimer "Mort" Toynbee', also known as Toad, is a human mutant. Biography Mortimer Toynbee was abandoned by his parents so early in his childhood that he cannot remember them. He was placed in an orphanage where the other children, who regarded him as a freak due to his appearance, continually tormented him. Toynbee was so traumatized by his loneliness and the continual abuse he received that it affected his learning abilities. The teachers and administrators in the orphanage therefore regarded Toynbee as having special needs, even though he actually has a rather gifted intelligence. Toynbee became so desperate for affection that he developed a subservient personality and obey anyone without question who he believes sincerely cares about him. Affiliation Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Amphibious Physiology: Toad is a mutant who has an frog-like physiology, causing him to have green skin, an unusual posture, and several frog-related powers and abilities, including: *''Superhuman Leaping:'' Toad's primary power is the ability to leap to heights and distances far greater than that of an ordinary human. He possesses a degree of superhuman strength, particularly in his back and legs, which grants him his superior leaping abilities and the ability to deliver kicks with superhuman force. He is able to reach 25 feet in a vertical leap and 37 feet in a broad jump. *''Superhuman Flexibility:'' Toad's bone structure enables him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouched position for extended periods of time and perform contortionist-type feats without causing any damage to his spine. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Toad's muscles produce a significantly lower amount of fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Toad's overall equilibrium application is enhanced to some degree, and his bodily coordination and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Toad's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Toad's body is tougher and more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary human's. He can withstand major impacts and physical trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with moderate discomfort. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Toad has a limited healing factor that allows him to recover from injuries and ailments at an accelerated rate. He can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. Larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, heal within a matter of days. He has also been shown as being able to regenerate severed body parts, such as when he regenerated his tongue, which had been completely cut off by Wolverine. *''Superhuman Vision:'' Toad possesses enhanced vision that allows him to see into the ultraviolet and infrared spectrum, granting him a degree of heightened night vision. However, his eyes are also sensitive to certain types of lighting, forcing him to wear light-filtering goggles that allow him to operate in strong daylight that would otherwise blind him. *''Prehensile Tongue:'' Toad has the ability to extend his tongue up to 30 feet in length and use it as a whip or to ensnare objects and people. His tongue is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting and crushing a Genoshan magistrate to death. *''Pheromone Manipulation:'' Toad can secrete an odorless pheromonal venom from glands in his tongue and fingertips that seeps through the skin and directly into the bloodstream of others. This venom allows him to control the minds of anyone exposed to it to a limited extent. It is presumed that the victim's skin must be porous in order for this power to take effect. *''Acid Generation:'' Toad's saliva is highly acidic and can adhere to most surfaces and quickly dissolve most materials with ease. *''Paralysis Inducement:'' Toad's pores also secrete a paralytic resin that allows him to paralyze the nervous system of any living organism that comes into contact with it. *''Superhuman Breath:'' Toad's lungs can expand and compress large quantities of air that can be expelled with enough force to knock a fully-grown human off of their feet. *''Zoopathy:'' Toad has the ability to psionically communicate with and control amphibian life, such as frogs, toads, newts, and salamanders. He often uses these animals as spies. Pyrokinesis: At some point after becoming an inhabitant of New Tian, Toad underwent a secondary mutation that granted him the ability to release fire from his tongue. It is currently unknown how hot the flames are or if they have any unique properties. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Toad has no formal knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, but his powers enable him to execute a leaping kick with superhuman force at opponents. His career as a servant of Magneto and foe of the X-Men has given him plenty of combat experience. Toad's superhuman agility combined with his powerful legs makes him a formidable opponents in kick-boxing despite a lack of any formal training. Technology: Toad has a great knowledge of most forms of conventional and advanced technology due to his studies of machinery in the possession of Arcade, Arkon, Magneto, and the Stranger. He once developed a robotic battle suit containing an exoskeleton that amplifies his strength and emits a pulse of lightning when it hits a target. It was also equipped with turbo blasters, poison gas projectors, and a self-teleportation device. Weaknesses Photosensitivity: Toad has an aversion to light. He often wears light-filtering goggles that allows him to operate in strong daylight that would otherwise blind him. Insecurity: Toad's lack of self-confidence and cowardliness keep him from realizing his full potential. Imperfect Vision: Toad is near-sighted. Odorous: As a result of not bathing and the fact that his skin secretes unusual chemicals, Toad usually has an offensive odor. Mental Instability: Toad has a neurochemical imbalance resulting in drastic personality shifts. Notes *Toad is 5'9" and weighs 169 pounds, although he was formerly 5'8" and weighed 260 pounds. He has black eyes and brown hair, although his eyes used to be brown. He has an amphibious physiology, giving him green skin, an elongated tongue, and large eyes. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Marvel Comics: Mutants Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-616) Category:X-Men (Earth-616) Category:Murder Circus (Earth-616) Category:198 (Earth-616) Category:Unus' Gang (Earth-616) Category:Misfits (Earth-616) Category:Defenders (Villains) (Earth-616) Category:Hellfire Academy (Earth-616) Category:Amphibious Physiology Category:Superhuman Leaping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Flexibility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Vision Category:Night Vision Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Pheromone Manipulation Category:Mind Control Category:Acid Generation Category:Paralysis Inducement Category:Superhuman Breath Category:Zoopathy Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Technology Category:Photosensitivity Category:Insecurity Category:Odorous Category:Imperfect Vision Category:Mental Instability